<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Middle of the night by locuas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791113">In the Middle of the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas'>locuas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Trans Perfuma (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night in Scorpia and Perfuma's castle. The crying from the nursery can be heard. Scorpia wants to go check, but Perfuma insists it is her turn. As if checking on her precious little darlings could be a bother to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Middle of the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not uncommon for the silence of the night to be broken by the cries coming from the Nursery. That often meant either Scorpia or Perfuma had to go check on them.</p><p>They had begun to get used to waking in the middle of the time, but it was still hard to not wish to remain in their cozy bed instead of getting up to see what was wrong.  Still, Perfuma was the first to get up.</p><p>“Wait” called Scorpia “Let me go. You go back to sleep.”</p><p>“You did it last time, and the one before that” said Perfuma, kissing her precious wife in the forehead “it’s my turn to check on them.”</p><p>She dressed on her night gown and went straight to the nursery. It was late at night and the corridors had no one around.</p><p>Despite living in a palace with people more than eager to serve, both mothers had opted against assigning a babysitter. Perfuma believed it was better for the children to be exposed to their positive energy and maternal love as much as possible for them to grow up healthy in spirit, while Scorpia simply did not want to miss one second of the children growing up.</p><p>“Don’t worry my precious little princets. Mommy’s here” she said as she entered the room, only to find herself in the middle of a loud mess. The room had seven cribs, one for each, but many were currently empty.</p><p>Of the seven scorplings, two had escaped their cribs and were inside the drawers, making a mess of their baby clothes, three had got stuck and could not move and the final two were still in their respective cribs, crying because they could not sleep.</p><p>“Come now, Rose, that is not a toy, you too Stingra” she said, picking the first of her children, ignoring their baby stings and making sure they did not escape climbing with their cutey little legs.</p><p>As children of a Scorpioni birth mother, they currently appeared like beautiful little scorpions. But according to Scorpia, as they grew they would develop more human features. Part of Perfuma lamented that, because she wished for her little children to forever remain adorable like that. But on the other hand, she also knew they would grow into beautiful and wonderful adults, and that was equally exciting in her eyes.</p><p>At the very least, as adults they would probably stop stinging people.</p><p>“You stung me! Well done, Sting!” she said in her sweet voice as one of her little ones was practicing their stings on her arm. Luckily, the Baby Sting did not have poison nor was strong enough to actually hurt people, but it was nonetheless important for them to train their tail muscles with that, and no one loved doing so more than little Stingra; or Sting, as Perfuma sometimes called them.</p><p>Perfuma put Stingra and Rose in their cribs, and then went for the rest.</p><p>She picked Cedar, who was hanging from their crib, and kissed them on their forehead as they immediately fell asleep. Next she went for Willow and Hawke. They had gotten themselves stuck on top of the lamp in the middle of the room, too scared to try to find a way down.</p><p>Perfuma could not help but let a sigh at how her darlings could not help put themselves in trouble like that. Using her powers, she grew a root and used it as a lift so she could welcome them into her arms.</p><p>“Now, no more night adventures, alright?” she said as she returned them to the safety of their cribs.</p><p> Letting a yawn out, Perfuma focused on the two remaining princets. She could hear their cries loud and clear, but she could not see what the problem was that they were not able to go back to sleep. In the end, she decided to sing them their favorite lullaby.</p><p>It was a poem Scorpia remembered her mothers sang to her when she was little, and the children seemed to like it as much as Scorpia. It was about a little Scorpioni’s journey through the sea and befriending the waves, which eventually help them find the way back home.</p><p>Perfuma didn’t think she was as good at singing it, but it was probably good enough, because it was enough to calm Cupid and Flora and put everyone back to sleep.</p><p>Tired but satisfied with the labor done, Perfuma was ready to leave, but she heard a giggle that stopped her at the door. One of the babies was still awake. It was flora, giggling non-stop for some reason Perfuma could not understand.</p><p>“What is it, my little spring? A good night’s sleep will help you bloom into the most beautiful of flowers” she told her little princet, trying to reach for a kiss.</p><p>Right then, the little flora touched Perfuma’s ear, and she could feel something. She could feel magic and the smell of a flower blooming.</p><p>Little Flora had magically created a flower not unlike the ones her mom made, and had made it appear on Perfuma’s ear. It was pink and white, and it was as beautiful as the brilliant little scorpion that had created it. Perfuma was feeling sleepy, but could not help but smile at the little gift she had received.</p><p>She kissed Flora in the forehead, and the crib filled with magical flowers as they fell asleep. Once she made sure they were all asleep, Perfuma finally left the nursery and came back to Scorpia.</p><p>“I was starting to worry” said Scorpia, still in bed “is everything alright?”</p><p>“Oh yes. You know how the kids are. Stingra was playing with their sting. Willow and Hawke can’t help but be little daredevils and Cedar can be a little bit clumsy at times” she explained, as she snuggled up in bed, right beside her wonderful wife.</p><p>“Heh. I guess they can be a handful sometimes.” Scorpia smiled, as she began cuddling her beautiful princess.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want them any other way” agreed Perfuma, letting yet another yawn and preparing to go back to sleep. “oh… and Flora awoke their magic just now…” were her last words before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.</p><p>“that’s… wonderful” Scorpia told her as she began to fall asleep as well.</p><p>And the two of them remained cuddled up, ready to go back to the realm of dreams.</p><p>And then they woke up.</p><p>“Flora got their magic already!?” they screamed. Just now realizing the situation and rushing back to the nursery in the middle of the night</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Princet = Gender neutral for Prince/princess</p><p>This idea came about thinking how Perfuma would be as a mother.<br/>Among other things, I could not help but imagine Perfuma would insist on using Gender Neutral language when reffering to them. </p><p>For those owndering why I imagine them having seven children or why they would look like scorpions, it comes from a piece of art Noelle Stevenson did where Catra helps Scorpia take care of her children.</p><p>Flora came from the piece of Scorfuma Art made by a member of the original staff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>